


You Own Me With Whispers Like Poetry

by hummingrightalong



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Shibari, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Smutty snippet for Nywythwndblws
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You Own Me With Whispers Like Poetry

Eugene had been messing with that book all week. Really, he’d had his nose in a set of books for months now.  
The latest in a long line of hobbies. Not to say that Eugene Sledge never finished anything; just that the basement was full of his projects. For one reason or another they lost his interest. This one, for the first time, had had his undivided attention.

The couple are sitting up in bed, and it’s nowhere near time to turn in, but Merriell starts his evening rituals early after he takes note that yet again his husband’s latest obsession has him still sitting in the same spot for the last thirty minutes.

It’s not been in the least been irritating to his partner; rather Merriell always finds this endearing. Now that it seems something has really taken enough of his boyfriend’s time to be called an actual hobby he’s just happy for him. They each have their nervous energy, and ways to burn it off.

The only thing about all of this was that Eugene’s current time-waster looked like the most boring fucking way in the world to wear yourself out. Merriell supposed, much later, that that was why he was finally brought to interrupt.

“‘Hell you been doing?”

“Tying knots.” As if it was the most obvious answer in the world. And essentially, it was. Afterall, that was exactly what the redhead was doing. At first he’d practised the simple ones, step by step, as if that sort of knowledge hadn’t come along in his youth or training. 

Instructions in a light, bound book in front of him were laid out in detailed illustrations. Snafu had taken note that most of the books looked weathered with age and that his other half carefully stored them away when finished.

“Yeah. I see that. ‘Hell for?” Snafu replied lazily, leaning back and lighting a cigarette. He’s comfortably undressed, that amused smile for once isn’t matched with Eugene’s adorable blush.

“Well-” Eugene starts, turning a page in the book and swiping the lit cigarette out of Snafu’s mouth he holds it between his teeth while he continues. The man would look slightly wrong, not smoking his patented pipe, but the confidence in his expression is damn hard to get around. “I had an idea.”

The page he’d just flipped to had even more detailed illustrations; the faces of the people tied in those intricate patterns belied what must have been uncomfortable states to stay in, Shelton thought. 

Yet Snafu finds himself relaxing against their bed. At first he thinks he’ll indulge Gene in this; especially as the man explains how it isn’t necessarily sexual at all if you don’t want it be. He explains a lot about it. “Will it be for you though?”

This time Eugene does blush. “I think so, yes,” he replies. He’s still confident as he again runs a finger or two between wrists and the knots that hold them together, when he attaches more of the soft rope to Merriell’s waist. Then his hips. He finds his legs bound together, knees slightly bent.

Fuck he could sleep like this. Several times the redhead encourages him, even as his own voice is breathy and heavily aroused every one of his actions is the same as it was at the start. “My good boy,” he whispers when it seems that he’s nearly done.

Eugene leans back, and later when they agree to keep doing this because it’s obviously mutually fucking beneficial, Snafu will know that just watching himself so relaxed by Gene’s careful work brought the redhead to orgasm. 

In the moment, though, he found himself in a place where he couldn’t count the seconds or much any other sensation around him. He was high but he was calm. He’d never felt better. He wanted to ask Eugene to say that wonderful thing to him again but his man already was. “You’re doing amazing for me, sweetheart.” 

That’s the kind of statement that might’ve sent Snafu into a rage at some other time in his life, at any point now with Gene or anybody else. In this place, in this space, though, being good for Gene was all he wanted. He’s never felt this peaceful.


End file.
